Never Forget.....
by Laurana Brightblade
Summary: Hey, i had to write a fanfic for CCS! So don't bug me! Anyway, Li returns and Sakura doesn't remember him. Is it on purpose, or is it a sinister plot to keep her from remembering her past?
1. Alone

Never Forget…..  
  
Author's note: I'm makin' most of this up, I think, I mean the story line. I haven't seen CC in soooo long, so forgive me if this isn't what happened.  
  
1 Chapter 1:Alone  
  
Sakura Avalon walked down the street to her house. She felt so alone, like part of her was missing. She almost felt like there was something she was forgetting, somebody she was supposed to meet, somewhere. Sakura was so beautiful, at least that's what all her friends said, although she tended to believe that she was just an average girl when it came to looks. She was athletic and lithe for a seventeen-year-old girl. She had long auburn hair that she usually wore piled up on her head in a casual bun. Emerald eyes glittered energetically and a smile was always ready. In fact, she seemed made to smile, although she hadn't been smiling for a while now. It was seven years to the day since she had been feeling so empty. She knew there was something, someone, she was forgetting. She just couldn't remember what, and it made her fell so sad, so very…..alone.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison shouted.  
  
"Hey Madison!" Sakura yelled back, waving to her best friend.  
  
"Hey! I heard there's a new kid at school!" Madison said breathlessly as she ran up to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, really, is that why you were running as fast as you could?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I saw him!" Madison exclaimed, "He's really cute!"  
  
Madison giggled and tugged on Sakura's arm.  
  
"C'mon, you have to see him!" she said anxiously.  
  
"Oh all right," Sakura said at last.  
  
The two girls ran down the street to their school, one giggling like a child, the other just sighing and wondering what Madison was up to this time. They reached school about fifteen minutes before the morning bell rang. Just enough time to get a peek at the new guy. He was very cute. Sakura had to agree. An eerie feeling crept over Sakura as she stood in the crowds of people and looked at this kid. She felt like she knew him already. He had brown hair that fell over his eyes and probably hadn't been combed. It looked better that way, Sakura thought to herself. He had deep brown eyes that hid his emotions well.  
  
"Hey Xiaolang!" a boy called out.  
  
The new kid looked over at the boy who called him and glared.  
  
"My name is Li to you," he growled.  
  
"Okay, okay, Li, whatever suits you," the kid replied good-naturedly.  
  
Suddenly Li looked up and stared straight at Sakura. Sakura shivered, but it wasn't a shiver of fear. It was a shiver of recognition. She knew him. She had looked into those intense brown eyes before, and had nearly lost herself in them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Goodbye Sakura," a boy said to young Sakura.  
  
"But…" Sakura began.  
  
"Promise me you'll never forget me," the boy interrupted, "I promise to come back one day, as long as you promise you'll never forget…"  
  
"I promise, Shaoran," Sakura murmured.  
  
~~~  
  
"C'mon, Sakura, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!" Madison said, tugging on Sakura's sleeve.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming Madison," Sakura said absently.  
  
Never forget…… the words rang in Sakura's head. Who was this Shaoran? Why did she feel like her world had come crashing down when he had said goodbye?  
  
"Come on," Madison said, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and steering her to their homeroom. 


	2. Solitude

Author's note: Again, I know that I'm not right, but who cares? I can still tell a good story without being historically correct! Besides, now you don't know what's gonna happen! *grins and winks*  
  
Chapter 2: Solitude  
  
Sakura walked over to the grassy gardens of her high school and sat down beneath a large tree. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. Some time to think about what had happened that day. Suddenly an image burst in upon her thought and stunned her with its clarity.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura walked down the sandy sidewalk of Penguin Park and listened to the silence. She could hear the faint sound of a swing squeaking and she went to see who it was. There, sitting on the swing was a boy with a sullen expression and a frown.  
  
"Hi," Sakura said, sitting down on the swing next to him.  
  
"Go away!" he said abruptly.  
  
"Why don't we just talk for a bit?" Sakura asked kindly.  
  
"No! I just want to be alone!" the boy replied.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said and walked away.  
  
"I just want some solitude," he whispered to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey," came a voice behind her, interrupting her reverie.  
  
Sakura turned around to see the new kid, Li, standing there, looking at her.  
  
"Um, hi," Sakura replied.  
  
"I didn't get to talk to you earlier," Li said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to me?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
  
She was expecting any answer except the one she got.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how much I missed you," Li replied, an odd expression on his face.  
  
"M-missed me?" Sakura asked, stumbling over the words.  
  
"Yeah, I know that I promised to come back, and it was a lot longer than I expected, but hey, I kept my promise, didn't I?" he said with a rueful grin.  
  
"What promise? Do I know you from somewhere?" Sakura asked, now really confused.  
  
"Are you mad at me or something? I know it's been a while, but I came back, didn't I?" Li asked angrily.  
  
"Why are you so angry at me when I don't even know you?" Sakura asked, but the words didn't ring true.  
  
"Don't even know me? Sakura, you and I battled the Clow Cards together! We captured them all! How could you forget?" Li asked.  
  
"Clow Cards?" Sakura asked, not understanding.  
  
"My God, you really don't know me, you don't even remember the Clow Cards!" Li whispered.  
  
"I've gotta go," Sakura said, looking at Li hesitantly.  
  
Li just stood there and stared at nothing. Not truly understanding what this all meant. As Sakura was walking away, Madison came running up and gaped at her.  
  
"You are so lucky! The new guy talked to you!" Madison said enviously.  
  
"I don't know, he's kinda weird," Sakura replied.  
  
Clow Cards………the words brought back an odd feeling and Sakura shuddered. Whatever they were, she was sure she didn't want to have anything to do with them. 


	3. Memories

Author's note: K, here goes. I don't own CC, although I wish I did. It belongs to Clamp blah blah blah, you know what I mean.  
  
Chapter 3: Memories  
  
~~~ Li' POV ~~~  
  
Li walked slowly down the street to the hotel that he was staying in. Why did Sakura pretend to not know him? Was she angry at him? Li sighed softly to himself and scuffed his shoes on the sidewalk. He found himself feeling angry at Sakura for no reason.  
  
"Why did I ever bother to come back?" he asked himself bitterly.  
  
Just then, he saw Sakura walking down the street with Madison, both of them laughing. Suddenly, Sakura looked up and caught sight of Li. She quickly whispered something to Madison and the two hurried away.  
  
"I hate her!" Li muttered angrily to himself.  
  
"I wish that I had stayed in Hong Kong, then I wouldn't have to ever see her again!" Li said aloud, his heart hardening towards the girl that he had thought he loved, and had loved him back.  
  
"And next time I see her, I won't try to be nice!" he said furiously.  
  
~~~ Sakura's POV ~~~  
  
Sakura and Madison walked down the street, laughing at the previous antics of Rita. Sakura looked over and saw that weird kid, Li. She shivered and turned to Madison.  
  
"Hey, let's go, I see that creepy new kid over there," she whispered to Madison.  
  
"Okay," Madison replied, steering Sakura away.  
  
~~~ Normal POV ~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting on the swings at Penguin Park, and thinking about nothing in particular. She heard footsteps in the sand and turned to see Li walking in her direction, looking at his feet. He looked up and when he spotted Sakura, he glared angrily and spun on his heel, preparing to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura cried, not knowing why she did, only feeling that if she didn't he would be gone forever. She didn't even understand why she cared.  
  
He turned around and studied her for a moment before walking over.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked harshly.  
  
Sakura looked at him in confusion. Before, he had spoken to her with gently and had sounded like he had cared for her greatly. Now he seemed angry and distant. For some reason, she was disturbed by his sudden change and shuddered.  
  
"I…..I…..I wanted to ask you something," she said at last.  
  
"Well what is it?" he asked again, his tone just as hard.  
  
"You…you spoke to me earlier about a promise. I truly know nothing of what you talk about, but please tell me," Sakura said, her voice trembling from fear of him getting angry at her.  
  
His gaze softened slightly for a split second, then molded back into the impassive mask that he had worn earlier.  
  
"When we were ten, we were great friends," Li began. "I had to go back to Hong Kong to train to become the leader of the Li clan, and I promised to come back," he finished tersely.  
  
Sakura felt something in the back of her mind, and was suddenly struck by a startling image.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura and Li stood in the airport, facing each other, neither saying a word. Then, Li reached out and gave her a gray bear.  
  
"Here, keep it," he said softly.  
  
Sakura held out another bear to Li and he accepted it.  
  
~~~  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a name rose to the surface of her brain.  
  
"Syaoran bear," she whispered softly.  
  
"What?" Li asked in amazement.  
  
"Syaoran bear……..the bear that you gave me," Sakura said.  
  
"You remember?" Li asked.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and uttered another name.  
  
"Sakura bear……..I gave you Sakura bear," she said clearly.  
  
"Y-yes, I still have it," Li said, suddenly feeling foolish about having taken some stupid bear all the way from Hong Kong to Japan.  
  
Sakura smiled and Li felt that smile melt his previous resolve to hate her. She was so beautiful, and innocent…..he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her for very long. 


	4. The Brothers of Shadow

Chapter 4: The Brothers of Shadow  
  
"Grrr, why did that fool have to come back?" a young man snarled, his red eyes glowing like hot coals.  
  
"What is wrong, Master?" a servant asked from the doorway.  
  
"Nothing, be gone," he replied. "That boy is gong to ruin all my plans!" he hissed angrily.  
  
"Kamazamei, come here, I have a job for you," the young man shouted.  
  
A tall, handsome young man entered the room and bowed deeply.  
  
"Yes My Lord Yumei?" he asked in a deep, throaty voice.  
  
"I want you to stay near the Cards Mistress. I want you to strengthen the spell that I wove around her and her companions," Yumei growled. "You know the penalty for failure, right?"  
  
"Yes My Lord, and I shall not fail," Kamazamei replied respectfully.  
  
"Good, I would hate to have to punish you, beloved brother," Yumei said with a twisted smile.  
  
"Of course, Yumei," Kamazamei said, glaring hatefully at his younger brother.  
  
The only reason that Kamazamei put up with him was because Yumei's aura was far stronger than his, and he could easily beat him if it came to an all out battle. So for now, Kamazamei settled for plotting in the background and making Yumei believe that he has submitted to his rule. Kamazamei bowed and left the room, wishing that his brother would just die already.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sakura and Li sat together in the shade of the trees that bordered Penguin Park.  
  
"So you're telling me that you and I used to go around saying magic chants that would capture magical cards that I accidentally let loose?" Sakura asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds insane, but it's true!" Li insisted.  
  
"Um, okay, let's just pretend it's true, what does this have to do with you coming here?" Sakura queried.  
  
"When I left, I said I would come back……" Li said, and suddenly Sakura realized something.  
  
"We were more than just friends, right?" she asked softly.  
  
Li nodded, not looking at her. Sakura squinted her eyes and thought hard. A word suddenly popped into her brain, and she said it without thinking.  
  
"Shaoran," she said, wondering where that came from.  
  
"Huh?" Li asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, that word just popped into my head," Sakura said apologetically.  
  
"Um, no it's…." Li began, but he was interrupted by the arrival of a tall young man.  
  
"Why hello there Sakura, I've been looking all over for you!" Kamazamei exclaimed.  
  
"What? Who…." Sakura asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you remember? You're late! You promised to meet me at your house ten minutes ago!" Kamazamei said, not giving Sakura chance to respond.  
  
"Who are you?" Li asked doubtfully.  
  
"Me?" Kamazamei replied, startled, "Why, I'm Sakura's boyfriend!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Li shouted. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"But…." Sakura began, trying desperately to calm him down.  
  
"I KNEW I SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME BACK!!!! MEILING WAS WRONG!!!! YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME, LIKE YOU PROMISED!!" Li shouted angrily, turning his back on Sakura's tearful protests.  
  
"Come on Sakura, dear, let's go," Kamazamei said gently, taking her by the shoulders and steering her away.  
  
"But…..I don't have a boyfriend!!! Who are you?" Sakura screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kamazamei spoke a spell softly and Sakura suddenly stopped struggling and smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh Kamazamei! Where have you been?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Kamazamei smiled with relief. He had just barely avoided failure, but had luckily managed to cast a spell on Sakura that made her believe anything that he said.  
  
"Sakura dear, you just had a fit again," he said gently.  
  
"Oh, let's go," she replied easily.  
  
Li just stood there gaping. Once Sakura and Kamazamei had left, he struggled to contain his hot tears of rage and sorrow.  
  
"How could she?" he asked softly, burying his face in his hands and cursing himself and his tears. 


End file.
